The date
by devilnightking100
Summary: While at lunch, Bersrker asks Caules to come with her to a new amusement park. How will things go? T because there's there's a little fighting, and I'm paranoid. AU


_**Damn these things are fun to write. Do you guys think I should make the oneshots into a collection-type chapter fic? Something to think about.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

It happened at school a few days after Berserker's father was convicted. Caules was eating his lunch with the rest of the students of the club when Berserker tugged on his sleeve. Looking to his sort-of-girlfriend, he asked, "What's up?" Berserker blushed wildly as she pushed a pamphlet into his hand. He looked at the foldout to see an advertisement for the new amusement park's opening in Trifas. He bit into a fry while reading it, humming a few times. "Cool, but what about it?" the younger Yggdmillennia sibling asked. Berserker pointed at herself, then him, then at the pamphlet. "Y-you wanna go with me?" Caules asked, his face turning as red as Berserker's.

Mordred and Astolfo erupted into laughter when the quiet girl nodded. "Oh man, to think Berserker is the first one to pick a date for her and Caules!" Mordred laughed, biting into her hamburger.

"Yeah, I didn't think she had it in her!" Astolfo added, laughing even harder.

Berserker growled at her friends warningly, but it only seemed to egg them on. It was Leticia who eventually calmed her laughing friends, even if she was hiding a smirk herself.

...

That Saturday, Caules had woken up two hours earlier than normal, which ended up being seven o'clock. Getting a quick shower, he picked out a decent outfit for the occasion, a blue t-shirt and black jeans, and proceeded to the kitchen to make breakfast. He was surprised to see Chiron standing over the stove when he reached said kitchen. "Chiron! I didn't know you were here!"

"Fiore asked me over while you and Berserker were out on your date." Chiron replied casually, shrugging. "I already made some pancakes for you. Have a seat."

Caules did as instructed, a plate of blueberry pancakes placed in front of him. The younger Yggdmillennia ate and smiled as he rubbed his stomach. "That was delicious!" He declared, standing and rinsing his plate of the lerftover syrup. "I'm off!" he called, making for the door.

"Have fun!" Fiore's voice answered.

Caules put on his shoes and went next door, knocking and waiting. He heard shuffling and the door opened to reveal Berserker in her usual outfit, a small, shy smile on her lips as she saw who it was. "Hey, ready to go?" Caules asked. Berserker nodded, stepping out and closing the door behind her before wrapping her arms around Caules' left one. The brunette blushed slightly at Berserker's closeness, but didn't comment as they walked to his car.

...

When they arrived at the park, Caules paid for the tickets and both entered. Berserker caught sight of a rather large dog plushie, catching Caules' attention. "Would you like that one?" he asked with a small, amused smile. Berserker nodded vigourously, electing a laugh from her date as both made their way over to the booth. Caules noticed it was a ring toss game and smirked. Turning to the booth manager, he asked, "What do I have to do to get the big prize?"

"Three rings on the same bottle, Three tries for a dollar." the woman replied. Caules handed her a dollar and got his rings. Quickly weighing the ring in his hand, he tossed each toward one of the far bottles, hitting his mark easily. "We have a winner!" the manager called, pressing a button next to her that lit up the lights on the booth sign. Caules pointed to the dog plushie and received it.

"Here you go, Berserker." the Yggdmillennia boy said, handing the prize over to his date. Berserker took it and gave it a hug, smiling at Caules. "Come on, let's go."

The next thing they did was ride the tilt-a-whirl, Caules finding out that Berserker enjoyed the ride if the happy laughing was any indication. As the couple walked around for a few minutes, they heard screaming overhead. Both looked up to see the roller coaster track overhead. "Oh yeah! We have to ride the coaster at least once! It's almost a rule for going to parks like this!" Caules gasped, almost surprised he had forgotten. Berserker tugged his sleeve, catching his attention as she pointed to the entrance. "Good eye, Berserker. Let's go!" Caules grabbed her hand and began running for the (blessedly) short line.

When they had boarded, Berserker looked nervously over the edge of the car as it climbed the first incline. As soon as they hit the top and dipped, the car fell down fast, electing screams from the crowd. Berserker latched onto Caules, who was of course sitting next to her, and squeezing her eyes shut. Caules again blushed at the close proximity. The ride slowed to a stop a few minutes later and the couple got out. "Did you like it?" Caules asked. Berserker shook her head rapidly. "Alright, then we won't go again." Berserker smiled gratefully before grabbing the recently dubbed Shio, her dog plushie, and both left the ride.

They continued on like this for a while, Caules winning another plushie for Berserker, this time a small purple dragon, before breaking for lunch. "Well, look who it is!" a condescending voice called. Caules turned to see Stanley(couldn't think of a good name) approaching with two of his goons. "The nerd and his freak girlfriend."

"Go away Stanley." Caules ordered. "We're having a good day and we don't need some hairless ape ruin it." Berserker hid a laugh by biting into her hotdog.

"What did you call me?" Stanley roared, grabbing Caules by his shirt collar. The reaction was instantaneous, Berserker standing and throwing her hist at the bully's face, knocking him away easily. "You fucking monster!" Stanley lunged for her, but was hit instead by Caules, knocking him to the ground.

"Get out of here, Stanley." Caules hissed, a murderous aura surrounding him. He had not taken kindly to the word "monster" being applied to Berserker. Stanley ran.

...

A few hours later, the couple had had enough of the park and headed home. As Caules pulled into his driveway, he got out and got Berserker's door. The two walked to her place, standing in front of the door for a second before Caules spoke. "I had fun today, how about you?" Berserker nodded as she reached for the doorknob. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then. Good night, Berserker."

In the next instant, Berserker turned and pulled Caules' shirt collar, bringing him down to her level as she pressed her lips to his. To say the boy was shocked would be an understatement, but he soon collected himself and returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her. When the two separated, Berserker smiled and opened her mouth. "I...love...you...Caules." she croaked out.

"I love you too, Berserker." Caules replied, smiling warmly at the girl in his arms. "With all my heart."

...

In their living room, Fiore looked through the window to see Caules and Berserker kissing. Only one thought entered her mind as she giggled. _Astolfo owes me five bucks. And maybe Mordred if Berserker confesses._

 _ **And done. What did people think? Leave a review and of course, read my other works and vote on the poll to get some of my other works going.**_

 _ **Until next time!**_


End file.
